The Second Jolly Holiday
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: Sequel to PRACTICAL PERFECTION, by me, BroadwayStarlet. Read that one first please? Mary returns to London for her new assignment, and for Bert. Their romance blossoms and when he proposes, complications arise... Read & review please! Very Mary/Bert!
1. Chapter 1  The Park

**The Second Jolly Holiday**

Author: BroadwayStarlet

Source: Mary Poppins

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own _Mary Poppins. _She belongs to P.L. Travers, Walt Disney, Cameron Mackintosh, the Sherman Brothers, Julian Fellowes, George Stiles, Anthony Drewe, Tony Walton, Bob Crowley, and many other people who collaborated on the movie and stage musical. Special thanks also to the amazing actors who have brought Mary and Bert to life: Julie Andrews, Dick Van Dyke, Laura Michelle Kelly, Ashley Brown, Gavin Lee, and Caroline Sheen. The characters Emma and Lucy are my own creation, though.

Summary: This started as a short vignette about Mary and Bert's wedding. It got a little longer. Bear with me. This is also kind of a sequel to my other fic, _Practical Perfection. _It might be best to read that one first, since it's kind of a prologue to this one now. I suppose you could read this without reading that, but really...I would love it if you read that one first. This is only my second _Mary Poppins _fic.

Special thanks to my beta, Katie, who helped me with character development, plot, and fangirled with me over Mary, Bert, LMK, Sheeny, Jules, and Ashley last fall Yeah this story is really old and I'm just getting around to posting it a year later. Read and review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Park <strong>

It was a bright, sunny spring day in London. Mary Poppins sat on the bench in the park. Her new charges were two girls, Emma and Lucy, and they were enjoying sitting by the stream under a large beech tree, reading. Mary Poppins didn't bring a book; instead she watched the wind blow lightly through the trees and the water flow musically in the stream.

This was Mary's first day with the ten-and twelve year-olds. Emma and Lucy had already witnessed a hint at Mary's magic; she had incredible influence over their parents – something other nannies had yet to achieve. Lucy, the twelve year old, believed she didn't need a nanny. When Mary Poppins marched into their parlor that morning, she introduced herself as their new nanny. Lucy wrinkled her nose at the term "nanny". Lucy realized that at age twelve, her own mother didn't have a nanny and went to parties with other little girls her age.

Lucy didn't know how, but Emma had already become attached to the strange young woman who arrived that morning carrying an ugly carpet bag and an umbrella with a parrot head on the handle. Maybe this Mary Poppins lady had already used the same influence on Emma as she had on their parents. Lucy shrugged off these thoughts and followed her new nanny and Emma to the park.

Mary missed her previous home, the Banks household at Number 17 Cherry Tree Lane. Cherry Tree Lane wasn't far from here, in fact, it was on the other side of the park. She smiled as she thought of the children, Jane and Michael Banks, and their first outing in this park. Then she thought of what made that day stick out so vividly in her mind; she was with _him _in a world he had painted, and she had made come to life. It had been, as he called it, a jolly holiday; and the best day of her life so far.

_He should be here by now, _she thought to herself. He always knew when she had a new family, and he always knew where to find her. Maybe his feelings had changed? Just when she'd finally allowed herself to feel something for him, and told him how she felt… Maybe he didn't love her after all.

_Practically perfect people never permit sentiment to muddle their thinking, _she reminded herself. She straightened up unnecessarily on the bench; her posture was already perfect. She wouldn't allow herself to feel upset by his absence.

She gazed to the skies, checking to see if she could spot any sign of him there, unsure why. Kites, maybe? He was selling kites right before she left the previous week. She was always the one who traveled in the sky, not him._ Silly woman, _she told herself.

Then she heard it. A man was singing as he strolled on the path towards them. There was no mistaking that charming Cockney accent.

"Chim-chiminey chim-chiminey chim-chim cher-ee, a sweep is as lucky as lucky can be…"

Her eyes lit up – _he was finally here! _She made her perfect posture even straighter (if that was possible), and waited for him to see her. A lady never rose and ran to greet someone, even if Mary Poppins wanted to with all her heart. The man was suddenly at her side.

"Chim-chiminey chim-chiminey chim-chim cher-oo, good luck will rub off when he shakes hands with you. Or give you a kiss, and that's lucky too…" He leaned to kiss Mary on the cheek. "'Ello, Mary Poppins. Beautiful day, ain't it?"

"Oh, Bert, it's so good to see you," she said, beaming, her eyes shining with joy as she stared up at him.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "And 'ow are you, darlin'?"

"Oh, Bert," she scolded. "Don't call me that here in public, Bert, especially in front of the children."

He rose to his full height and glanced by the tree and the stream. "'Ow are the new charges?"

"They're fine, Bert. I had to...influence…the parents a little to hire me, I do believe the children suspect me of some kind of magic or nonsense of that sort. The older girl is a little arrogant, but the little one is very sweet."

"What's the issue then? With the family?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

Bert gave a mock-gasp. "Mary Poppins, are you losing your touch? You can usually figure things out instantly."

"Well, I have my suspicious, Bert, but I believe I _am _losing my touch. I haven't exactly been focused since we parted last week." She blushed. "I've been praying for a new assignment since I left your side, so I wouldn't have to be away from London very long, so I could see you again."

"Don't flatter me, Mary." He smiled. He leaned to kiss her cheek again, but she put up a hand to stop him.

"Not here, Bert, please."

Bert rolled his eyes. "Of course, of course. I only thought…"

"I know."

"So the family?"

"Yes. I believe the family doesn't pay attention to the children. A bit like the Banks family, except the parents aren't ignoring each other, just the children. Everything will, of course, come into focus if we let things play out for a bit."

Bert moved around the bench and sat next to her. He reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I'm sure you'll be wonderful," he whispered. He gave her the fastest kiss on the cheek, so she didn't even have time to protest. "I love you, dearest Mary." His voice was so low that she could barely hear him, but his words were clear, and his breath tickled the tiny curl of hair near her ear. "And I missed you."

"I appreciate your faith in me, Bert," she said, obviously struggling to come to her senses after his kiss, his touch, and his words. Bert's pride swelled that he'd just had _that _kind of affect on, in his opinion, the most perfect woman in the world. Mary lowered her voice to a whisper. "Now, I kindly ask you not to touch me here, as you know the effect it has on me."

He grinned. "I'll be the perfect gentleman."

"Thank you, Bert. We shall have time to ourselves later, I promise. Now, I think you should meet the children. Children! Emma! Lucy! Come here please!"

The children obeyed. Lucy sneered at Bert.

"Who are _you?" _she asked.

"I'm Bert, per'aps you've 'eard of me? I paint in the park and I'm also a chimney sweep. I do a little bit o' ev'rythin'."

Emma curtseyed sweetly. "I'm Emma Jean Norrington. I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Bert."

Bert cocked his head, and removed his hat. "Just Bert, please, Miss Emma. And your name is?"

"Lucy Anne Norrington," she replied, not bothering to curtsey. Lucy was surveying Bert's sooty clothing. "Mary Poppins, you know this man?"

"I do, Lucy. He's an old friend of mine."

"Now, what 'as Mary Poppins shown you since she arrived?" Bert asked.

"Just the park, which we have _of course _seen before," Lucy said. "Nothing special."

Mary Poppins rolled her eyes, but Bert smiled. "Only the park? Well it always starts out that way. But when you're with Mary, things start 'appening."

"Oh, Bert, must you give everything away?"

"They don't know what things, Mary," he winked. "'Ow 'bout what I like to call a jolly 'oliday?"

"Sounds delightful," Mary said. "Girls?"

"Go somewhere – with _him?" _Lucy asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course, Lucy. He's my friend, and he may join us if he likes. And you might learn to use your manners and not judge someone by their appearance."

Lucy huffed. But little Emma reached for Bert's hand and then Mary's. Mary smiled at Bert. Lucy followed them to the heart of the park.

They reached a fork in the path, and paused. "Go on a little further, girls. Take the right path," Mary said. Emma grabbed Lucy's hand and they ran ahead.

Bert stepped closer and grabbed Mary around the waist. He kissed her lips deeply. Mary wrapped her arms around his neck. Bert lifted her off her feet and hugged her tight.

Around them the sky became bluer, the grass greener, and flowers bloomed brighter, in all colors as far as they eye could see. In front of the girls who ran ahead, a cheerful stream, a bridge over it, and a peaceful gazebo appeared. The girls gasped and turned wide eyed to each other.

"Lucy, your dress!" Emma pointed.

"And yours!"

Their dresses had changed. Lucy's was pink with a lace collar and hem, and Emma's was identical, except blue.

Behind them, Mary and Bert were still enjoying their passionate reunion kiss. Finally Mary pulled back.

"Oh, Bert," she gasped. "I missed you so."

"Mary Poppins, you look tip top from top to toe, if I may say so." He grinned, knowing that he'd used that line on her before.

She blushed. She did look beautiful. Her dress had changed, like the girls'. It was long, lacy, and white with a red bodice. Her umbrella was now a lacy parasol.

"Thank you. You look fine, too, Bert," she kissed his cheek. Bert's attire had changed into a formal suit, without any soot or grime. In fact, he looked so dashing that just looking at him made her heart flutter. "My, my, you clean up well." She winked. "Now let us try and find those girls. They can't have wandered too far."

Together, they took the right path. As expected, the girls were standing on the bridge to the gazebo.

"Mary Poppins!" Emma waved to them when Mary and Bert rounded the corner and came into view. "Mary Poppins, what did you do?"

"Do? Why, Emma, I've done nothing!" She smiled. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Emma said. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Lovely dresses, girls," Bert said, winking. "Now, I believe there is a carousel just around that bend. Run along and we'll catch up." Emma and Lucy joined hands and ran in the direction Bert had pointed. "Seems that they've warmed up to me, Mary."

"I'm glad," she said. She took his hand. "Oh, Bert, this is lovely. Thank you for your help."

"You're the loveliest flower in the park," Bert said, hugging her close.

"Oh, Bert."

"Now, m'dear, you should stop scolding me like that," he said, laughing.

Mary wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Bert."

"…Though, I suppose, I deserve most of the scolds from you, Mary. You know best…"

"I love you, Bert. I'm so glad I have you with me."

Bert led her across the bridge to the gazebo. They sat on the whitewashed bench in the shade of the gazebo. "I love you too, my Mary." She leaned her head against his shoulder. They heard the faint tune of a carousel around the bend.

"Should we go find the children?" Mary asked, hoping for him to refuse. She didn't want to leave his side. But she knew she _should _ask, after all, they were her duty.

"They're fine, I'm sure," Bert said. He kissed her hair.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. They sat in silence, listening to the breeze, the flow of the stream, and the twinkle of the carousel song.

"Mary," he whispered.

"Yes, Bert?" she sighed into him.

"Marry me."

Mary raised her head from his shoulder, staring at him with wide blue eyes. "What!"

"I'm serious. Marry me."

"Bert! You…I…we…?"

Bert laughed. "'Ave I really rendered you speechless, Mary Poppins?"

"Bert," she began. "What in the world gave you the idea to ask me to marry you?" Bert's smile faded. "I mean, of course…I love you and I'm flattered…but _Bert!" _

"I don't want it to just be like this – only seeing you when you're in London or when the children ain't looking or on your days off. I want to 'old you and love you every day of my life."

"But, _Bert, _we can't."She paused. "I'm sorry, Bert – _darling, _I don't want to hurt you, but I don't see how we could marry…You know what I am!"

"But you can't be a nanny forever, Mary," he said. "Eventually, you'll be done with all this, and you'll need someone to take care of you –-" Mary let out a haughty gasp. "Oh, don't be so prissy, Mary. Do you think your powers will last forever?"

"I don't know, Bert, but the Elders will never agree to let me go. I'm –-"

"I know – practically perfect."

The Elders, a sort of council of magical nannies, had visited her years ago and told her she was to be a nanny and bring families of England back together. They explained that certain powers would grow over time. She was bound to work for the council as long as she lived. They told her that a jack-of-all-trades named Bert was to help her. He had some powers too, and they would work together whenever she was assigned to London.

"They'll never let me marry you," she said. She looked on the verge of tears for the first time in all the years he'd known her.

"We'll have to try," Bert said. "On your day off we will go appeal to the council."

"But, Bert! They told me, I'm bound to this duty as long as I live."

"They never intended for us to fall in love, Mary. Maybe they'll have a soft spot…"

Mary frowned. "Fine, Bert. We will ask. But if they say no, I'm afraid they'll strip me of my duty or part us. What if they move one of us out of London? What if they forbid us to see each other? Bert, I don't think I could ever be happy if I couldn't see you again."

He kissed her cheek. "You're worrying too much. What if they say yes, and only alter your duties a bit – so that we can be together, but you can still work for families?"

"Bert, I love you too much to risk never seeing you again." A tear ran down her cheek.

"Come now, Mary, don't cry, my love." He hugged her close. "We have nothing to worry about until next Wednesday." He handed her his handkerchief.

She wiped her tears. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm such a silly woman, crying over this. This is ridiculous. No one should ever see me like this," she moaned, trying to stop her streaming tears.

He kissed her cheek. "I think we should go find the children."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Bert. I ruined our jolly holiday."

"No, you didn't. Any day's brighter with you in it."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Want more? There's more where that came from. This is a full-length story. But first? Send me a few reviews! Thank you!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Inquiry

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to Darling Pretty, who gave me the best first review ever. Here's a new chapter just for you!

**Disclaimer: **I thought I owned _Mary Poppins _once, but it was just a dream. I have a lot of these dreams. Actually, in most of them, I AM Mary Poppins. But that's a story for another day. On with the story, my dear readers…

Oh wait, Mary and Bert may not be mine, but Lucy and Emma Norrington are, as well as Florence Waverly and Lydia Alden. Just sayin'. At least I can claim a few characters in this fic...not the ones I'd like to... ANYWAY. Read on...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Inquiry<strong>

Mary Poppins took Emma and Lucy out on different outings every day. They soon grew to expect fantastical things from Mary, though she always denied that anything out of the ordinary was going on. Mary noticed several things though; she was finding it harder to concentrate on her duty, and she was also finding it harder to do any of her tricks. Snapping her fingers just didn't do what it used to.

She also noticed that her "magic" – if that's what it was – worked wonders when she was with Bert. She scolded herself endlessly for depending so much on him. She knew it was unhealthy to allow her feelings for him to affect her work. Being a nanny, after all, was her duty. Her _duty_ wasn't daydreaming about the charming Cockney chimney sweep or worrying about her upcoming day off where she intended to write the letter to the nanny council.

Wednesday finally came. She bid Emma and Lucy good night and left the house. The street lamps lit up the sidewalk and on the far street corner at the edge of the park, a man was waiting for her underneath one of the lamps. Mary reached him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She and Bert shared a kiss.

From the second-story window of the Norrington residence, two little girls watched their nanny out the window.

"Is that _Bert _over there?" Emma asked.

"Must be," Lucy said. "Oh my, she's kissing him!"

Emma sighed dreamily. "They must be in love."

Lucy scoffed. "But he's always so dirty...Mary Poppins is so pretty and proper. She could do better than him."

A block away, under the street lamp, Mary broke the kiss, and rested her head against Bert's chest. "Oh, Bert, I'm so nervous," she confessed.

"It's worth a try, love."

They strolled hand in hand into the park and sat on a bench under a street lamp. Mary pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her coat. She wrote in a very elegant calligraphy: "_Mary Poppins is requesting a meeting with the Elders tonight or on her next day off, on the Wednesday after next, between the hours of eight and ten. Yours sincerely, Mary Poppins._

She folded up the note and it disappeared into thin air out of her hand. "And now we wait." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Bert..."

He kissed her hair and held her close to him.

Not ten minutes later, a rolled parchment fell from the sky into Mary's lap. It read simply: _"Meeting request accepted. Come immediately." _

Mary felt the color drain from her face. "Immediately?" She felt a gush of wind, and her umbrella nudged her. Bert grabbed her hand, and Mary lifted the umbrella. The umbrella didn't lift her in the air, but dragged her in the direction of the council.

"Mary, where are headquarters?" Bert asked.

She laughed. "You know, I have no idea."

At the end of the block, where the light from the streetlamps didn't reach, Mary and Bert simply vanished. They reappeared in downtown London, outside an old brick building that looked like it had been abandoned for centuries.

"Seems that your umbrella knew where to take us," Bert said.

Mary reached for the doorknob and turned it. Mary and Bert entered a long white marble hallway, quite the contrast to the run-down building that they thought they were entering. At the end of the hallway were white double doors.

"Have you been 'ere before, Mary?" Bert asked when they were halfway down the hall.

"Years ago, when the Elders summoned me. I haven't been back since."

They finally reached the doors. Mary reached for the doorknob again, but Bert seized her hand. He pulled her away from the doors and wrapped her in his arms.

"No matter what 'appens, I will always love you."

"Oh, Bert…" she sighed. "I love you so much. But I'm so scared."

"Don't be scared, love," he told her.

"Like I said, I will always love you, darling."

She rose onto her toes to kiss his cheek. "Are you ready, Bert?"

"To marry you? I 'ave been waiting for that me 'ole life," Bert grinned, hugging her tighter.

Mary smiled, and took his hand, leading him toward the door. She turned the doorknob and pushed open the doors. The council room was also white, like the hallway, and the Elders sat along a long table on the far wall.

"Ah, yes, Mary Poppins," a voice came from the center of the table. The woman who spoke was plump, had graying hair and wore a long burgundy dress with black and purple shawls. She was Florence Waverly, the oldest of the magical nannies in Britain, and the leader of the Elders. "I assume you found us quite easily?"

"Yes, my umbrella…"

"I figured. Now, down to business. Why did you request a meeting?"

Mary found comfort knowing that Bert was there next to her, his hand lightly resting on the small of her back. Still, in the presence of those with higher powers than her, she felt her confidence diminishing. "Well, it's difficult to explain, but Bert and I…"

"Bert?" Florence Waverly asked.

Bert spoke. "That's me. 'Erbert Alfred. Call me Bert."

"Mary Poppins, why is he here?"

Mary's voice faltered.

Bert sensed her fear, and continued. "See, it's like this. I love Mary. Always 'ave…"

"He's asked me to marry him. I'm here to plead our case," Mary finally said.

"But you have been chosen by the Elders to be a nanny forever," another voice spoke. It was Lydia Alden, another nanny, from the left side of the table.

"I'm not asking to be relieved of my duties," Mary said. "I love this job. I love the children, I love the families. But I love Bert too."

"There was another nanny who once fell in love. We were more agreeable with her then. But mind you, that was years ago. The romance fell apart, and this nanny hasn't been the same ever since. Do you know who she is?" Lydia said.

Mary shook her head.

"Me," another voice said, from the opposite end of the table. Mary turned, and to her surprise, sat Miss Andrew, the bitter and cruel nanny from the Banks' household.

"Brimstone and treacle?" Mary stiffened.

"The fool thought I was being too hard on the charges. He left me harder and more bitter," Miss Andrew said. "Serves the brats right. I've never met a child who didn't deserve my punishment."

"Have you learned nothing from our last encounter, Miss Andrew? Cruelty doesn't help a child or their family," Mary said.

"And tenderness and foolish games doesn't either, Miss Poppins," Miss Andrew retorted. "And love makes you softer and more foolish."

"You're wrong. Love has helped me do my job better. I'm always grateful when Bert is around – the children immediately respond to him – and my powers are more effective when I'm happier. I'm certainly happier when he's around."

"We're not asking her to quit being a nanny," Bert piped in. "I'll agree to any arrangement, as long as we can be together sometime."

"We thought I could live with him, and still see the children during the day, or I could still be a live-in nanny but only live with Bert between assignments, only seeing him on days off or in the park. We'll do anything."

"Request denied, Mary Poppins. I expected better from you. You _are_ practically perfect, after all. In order to prevent this affair from going any further, we will have to separate you two," Florence Waverly said.

"Separate?" Mary's voice faltered and color drained from her face. "Oh, I beg you, please don't!"

"After this, you will have no memory of each other. You will each continue your own lives, without distraction from foolish infatuation. Say your goodbyes."

Mary turned to Bert and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, Bert, I wish…"

"No, Mary, I'm glad I proposed. It brought us a few moments of 'appiness at the thought of marriage. As I said before, I'll love you always, no matter what magic they perform on us."

Mary couldn't meet his eyes. She agreed, but still she wished they'd never thought of asking the Elders for permission. A secret affair was better than this. The thought of never knowing him again, never seeing him again… she didn't know how she was going to survive. She'd miss his charming Cockney accent, his dashing crooked smile, the way he held her hands, hugged her, and kissed her.

He took her chin his hand and raised her face to meet his. "Don't be sad, Mary. We won't know what we're missing."

Mary frowned. "I know, but…what a way to think! Oh Bert, my heart has already broken…"

Bert kissed her. Thoughts of loss and separation faded from her mind, only heaven and bliss remained as he moved his lips against hers, pouring all the love he could into their last kiss. He erased sadness, pulled her closer, kissed her deeper.

"Are you quite finished?" Florence Waverly's voice broke the silence.

Bert finally pulled back, breathless. Mary saw the sadness set into his eyes, as she knew he realized he'd never be able to do that again to her. "Bert…I _can't._" She pulled him back to her and kissed him again.

"_Mary Poppins!" _

She pulled back again, grinned sheepishly at Bert. He kissed her cheek. "I love you, always," he told her.

"I love you too, darling," she said. Then she turned to face the Elders.

"Stand back to back," Florence Waverly commanded.

Bert grabbed her hand and they obeyed. The head of the council snapped her fingers, and Mary and Bert disappeared from the council room...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh, no! What's going to happen to our lovers? Will they ever be reunited? [Of course they will be - I write FLUFF, not tragedy! - but HOW!] Stay tuned to find out. I apologize for any out of character stuff...This was only my second fic. AND BLAST FROM THE PAST! Miss Andrew! I couldn't resist.

As always, please send me some reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 Emptiness

**Author's Note: **Just checked. I don't own Mary Poppins. Thanks to all those who have been reading. Post more reviews please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Emptiness <strong>

Mary awoke in her bed in the nursery, feeling very tired and a little empty. It was Thursday morning. She had her night off the last night, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what she did. _Probably just sat in the park and read, _she thought. Content with that explanation, Mary rose, and woke Emma and Lucy.

"Good morning, Mary Poppins!" Emma said brightly, reaching out to hug her nanny. Mary smiled, and accepted the hug.

"Good morning, Emma," Mary said, sitting on the little girl's bed. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did! Did you, Mary Poppins?"

"I slept well, but honestly, I feel a little strange," Mary said.

"Strange?" Lucy asked. "Didn't you have a wonderful night off?"

"I suppose I did," Mary replied absently. Before the children could ask more about her night, she continued. "Now let's get ready. Shall we go to the park?"

Emma and Lucy nodded. They dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. As usual, the Norringtons had left for the day, leaving Mary and the girls to do as they liked.

After breakfast, they made their way to the park across the street.

As they passed the park gate, she spotted a man drawing with chalk on the sidewalks. She smiled. He looked familiar, but she couldn't remember why. He was facing the ground, concentrating on his art, so she couldn't see his face. She must have seen him here before, drawing. She and the girls continued walking into the park…

As she passed, the man looked up. He smiled at the pretty young lady with the parrot umbrella, followed by two young girls. Something about that parrot umbrella reminded him of someone he used to know, but he couldn't remember who. He shrugged, and turned back to his art. If he really knew her, he'd remember soon enough…

Mary sat at her bench by the stream, while Lucy and Emma played with their dolls in the shade of a tree. She stared across the park, deep in thought. She was wondering why she had no memory of the previous night, or why that pavement artist looked oddly familiar.

_Mary Poppins, you are losing your senses, _she thought to herself. She frowned, rolling her eyes. _Practically perfect, indeed. _

She didn't feel practically perfect. Her magic hadn't worked yet that day, and she didn't feel as cheery as she usually did. Something was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry it's so short! More to come I promise! How about a REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4 The Strangest Feeling

**Disclaimer: **Awww darn it. I don't own Mary Poppins.

**Author's Note: **_Really _people. I'm almost done posting this story and I only have ONE review? Do you know how much that means to a writer? Reviews mean the world to us. Read AND review please.

**Chapter 4: The Strangest Feeling**

Mary wasn't feeling much better the next day. Emma and Lucy were anxious to something exciting, but Mary was too listless to attempt anything. She snapped her fingers to prepare breakfast, but the plates didn't fly across the room to the table, as she'd intended. Instead, they clattered on the floor.

"Mary Poppins, are you feeling alright?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid not," she said, frowning.

They went to the park again that day, though she was sure Emma and Lucy had something more exciting than the park in mind. This would have to suffice. Mary paused at the park gate, and glanced each way, looking for that pavement artist. He was nowhere to be seen. Her heart sank. She was sure she knew him somehow. If only she'd been able to speak to him, maybe she'd remember.

She sat on her favorite bench, and let the girls go play with toy boats in the stream.

"There you are," came a voice behind her.

She turned. It was a man, carrying a chimney sweep's brush. This triggered another memory. A pavement artist and a chimney sweep? "Excuse me?" she said politely.

"Sorry. I saw you yesterday. You look familiar. I wanted to speak to you," he said. His voice was gentle, yet nervous. He had a strong Cockney accent that Mary instantly found charming, and to her delight, his voice triggered another memory.

"You saw me yesterday?"

"Yeah, I was drawing on the sidewalks. Today I'm a chimney sweep."

"Oh, that was you!" she smiled. "Yes, I thought you looked familiar too. But how could I know you?"

"Me name's Bert. What's yours?"

"Mary Poppins. I'm pleased to meet you," she smiled, reaching out her hand. He kissed it, and it sent a shiver down her spine. She withdrew her hand quickly, hoping he didn't feel the spark too.

"Charming name," he said.

"Thank you, I've always liked it," she said.

Bert stared at her, smiling, for a second. "I'm sure I've met you before. Even your name sounds familiar."

She nodded. "This is very strange."

"'Tis, Mary. Might I join you?" He asked, indicating the space on the bench next to her.

She smiled, and nodded. "Please do."

He sat next to her, and having him closer to her made her more nervous.

"So…Bert, is it?" He nodded. "I've honestly been feeling a little strange for the past few days. My memory isn't what it used to be. I'm just not sure how I could possibly know you."

"Come to the park often?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, with the children. I'm a nanny, you see."

"Yes, I know," he said absently.

"You do?"

He paused, realizing what he just said. He frowned, "Yes. I did know that. I'm not sure how."

"See? I've got to know you somehow!" Mary said.

"Mary Poppins, you're not an ordinary nanny are you?"

She stared at him, wondering if he was asking what she thought he was asking. "You mean…?"

"You can make things happen, can't you? Tricks, games, songs, with a snap of your fingers? You're a bit magical, aren't you?"

Mary nodded. She began to wring her hands.

"Mary Poppins, am I making you nervous?" Bert asked.

She wasn't sure how to respond. He knew so much and yet she didn't know how. "Honestly, Bert, yes. I just don't understand how I can't know you."

"Do you think…it's magic?" Bert asked. "You know, what's preventing us from remembering each other?"

Mary nodded. "It could be. The Elders have all sorts of powers. They could have put some memory charm on us? But why?"

"Maybe they don't want us to know each other," Bert said.

"I suppose, but if that's the case, then I should go." Mary rose. "Goodbye, Bert. It was lovely talking to you…I think."

"Lovely talking to you too, Mary Poppins."

Mary gathered Emma and Lucy and they began the walk home. The girls knew better than to protest, though they were unhappy that they were going home before lunch. They would have to enjoy their picnic in the courtyard.

Mary was lost in thought as she led the girls through the park, and up the sidewalk to the Norrington household. Something about Bert...well, several things about Bert – his name, his voice, his charming Cockney accent, the chalk art, his sweep's brush – were strong hints in her mind that she knew him. Not to mention that she found him extremely handsome…

"Did you enjoy your meeting with Bert?" Lucy asked.

"What? You know him?" Mary asked.

"Of course we do! You introduced us to him! Don't you remember?" Lucy gasped.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"And we saw you Wednesday night –" Emma began, but Lucy nudged her.

"What about Wednesday night?"

"You don't remember?" Emma asked.

Mary shook her head.

"What's wrong with you, Mary Poppins?" Emma asked. She hugged her nanny. "Are you sick?"

"I might be, Emma dear," she said. "Now, let's enjoy our picnic and this bright sunny day, and not discuss my memory, understand?"

The girls nodded.

They sat in the courtyard behind their house with their sandwiches, cookies, and tea.


	5. Chapter 5 Realizations

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Mary and Bert. But alas, I do not.

**Author's Note: **Surely I deserve a nice review for the length of this chapter! This mayyyy be the chapter you guys have been waiting for. Just 2 more chapters after this. Stay tuned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Realizations<strong>

Bert thought of the beautiful young lady named Mary Poppins for the rest of the day, and all night. Everything about her seemed to tell him that he knew her. She was so stunningly beautiful, prim and proper, a nanny…and that parrot umbrella. Even her coat and skirt looked familiar. He noticed that his heart beat a little faster when he thought of kissing her hand.

The next morning, he went to the park, hoping to see her. She wasn't there, and neither were the two little girls who he'd seen with her. He sat on the bench where he'd talked to her the previous day. Maybe she was an angel or a dream. Maybe he'd imagined this lady. Maybe she wasn't real. Maybe she was only supposed to trigger a memory.

He was about to give up and leave, when he heard the most beautiful soprano voice in the world. She was singing. He sat back down.

_"Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down, the medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in the most delightful way!"_

He turned. There she was. That glorious soprano singing voice was Mary Poppins. His heart fluttered. She was gorgeous, charming, and she could sing like an angel? She must be perfect.

_Practically perfect, _he told himself.

He rose from the bench and turned to her. She stopped mid-word and mid-step.

"Bert!" she gasped. "I didn't expect to see you!"

"Bert! We're so glad to see you!" Emma and Lucy ran to embrace the cockney chimney sweep.

"Emma and Lucy Norrington! It's great to see you girls!" he smiled. She smiled at him. He really was sweet… "Mary Poppins, might I have a word?"

She nodded. "Emma and Lucy, run along and play with your paper dolls." The girls obeyed.

"Yes, Bert?" she asked.

"I think I've figured it out," he said, stepping closer.

"Oh?"

"I think the council modified our memories," he said. "It's the only explanation. They must not approve of how we…how I feel for you."

"I don't understand what you're telling me, Bert."

He stepped closer. "I think…we were in love."

She gasped. "Bert!"

"I'm serious, Mary, I think we were in love and they didn't like it so they made it so we didn't recognize each other at first. It's the only explanation for how I feel for you. I'm already in love with you."

"_What? _Can you be sure?"

Bert nodded, and took another step closer. "There's only one thing I've wanted to do since I saw you last."

"What's that?"

Bert didn't answer with words, but his actions were enough. He closed the distance between them with a single step and took her face in his hands. His lips met hers. He kissed her passionately, molding his mouth to hers as if they were meant to fit like this. Mary clutched his sleeves. She couldn't feel a thing, except his lips against hers. But she didn't care if she never felt anything else ever again. She wasn't sure she was still standing, breathing, or if her feet were still on the ground. She only felt _him_. Her body slowly regained feeling as his hands moved from her cheeks to her neck, then to her arms, then wrapped around her, pulling her into him. She slowly became aware of how much she loved this, and that she wasn't dreaming. She really was standing in the park, kissing this handsome chimney sweep she knew and loved somehow. He never removed his mouth from hers…until she was sure she would suffocate if she didn't take a breath.

She broke the kiss. He moaned and protested, trying to pull her back into him.

"Bert!" she gasped. She caught her breath before attempting to speak again. "Oh my…"

"Felt right, didn't it?" he asked, pleased with himself.

"Oh, _Bert,_" she scolded. "But yes…" She stepped closer to him and met his lips with hers again.

"I love you, Mary Poppins," he said.

"Bert, I think…I love you, too," she said.

He wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her for a third time, loving her, all of her, thankful that he'd found her again…

Then everything became clear, instantly.

Mary broke the kiss. Her eyes were wide. She knew…she remembered. "BERT!" She hugged him. "I can't _believe it! _I was so afraid…"

"I know, Mary, I know."

"The Elders are going to _kill us!_" Mary said.

"Mary, I think it means that we're meant to be together. Their magic couldn't keep us apart for long…" Bert said. He kissed her again.

Mary suddenly felt something fall on her head. She broke the kiss, and glanced to the ground. There was a roll of parchment. Her eyes grew wide. She knew what this meant.

"The Elders! They know!" she said, breathlessly.

Bert squeezed her hand, and bent over to retrieve it. He unrolled the parchment where they both could read it.

_Mary Poppins, report to us immediately. Bring the young man too. Sincerely, the Elders._

Mary nose on her toes and kissed his cheek. "But what about the children? We couldn't possibly take them with us."

"Mrs. Corry could watch them," Bert suggested.

"Oh, darling, you are brilliant." Mary kissed him again. "They haven't met Mrs. Corry yet. I wonder if we'll create another amazing word like ''. That was one of my more brilliant creations."

Bert laughed. "It was."

Mary called to Emma and Lucy, and they ventured further into the park to the shop run by Mrs. Corry. Mary made a point to bring all her children to Mrs. Corry's shop. It was always a valuable lesson in conversation and language. Plus, she and Mrs. Corry had been friends for ages. It was always good to see her.

"Ah, Mary Poppins, how good to see you!" Mrs. Corry said, coming out of her shop with open arms to greet Mary, Bert and the girls.

"It's wonderful to see you, Mrs. Corry. Bert and I have a favor to ask of you. These are Emma and Lucy Norrington, my new charges. Today we're having an outing in the park, as usual, except Bert and I have been summoned to an emergency meeting. Could you possibly watch the girls for an hour or so and perhaps teach them a little about conversation?"

"Of course, Mary. I'd be delighted to look after the girls."

Lucy scowled. "But Mary Poppins, you're our nanny. We're _your _responsibility."

"I know, Lucy dear, but I _must _attend this meeting with my supervisors, and I can't take you with me. I shall not be long, I promise."

Bert and Mary left the shop. Mary's umbrella pulled them through the park with increasing speed, until they vanished and reappeared in front of the old brick building in the middle of London.

"Wonder what they could want this time," Bert mused as they walked down the white hallway to the meeting room.

"I can't imagine we'll be getting good news," Mary said.

"Now, Mary, don't be so gloomy," Bert said. "And what I told you last time still applies. I love you and I always will."

"And I love you too, Bert darling," she said. They shared a kiss, before pushing opening the tall white double doors.

"Mary Poppins, when we say 'Come immediately', we do not mean, 'Come at your leisure'," Florence Waverly greeted Mary and Bert with a very cross expression.

"I apologize, Madame Waverly," Mary said, "but you summoned us while I was on an outing with the children. I had to find someone to take care of them at the last minute. They are my duty, after all."

"You were reported to be kissing Bert in the park," Florence Waverly said. "Do you mean to tell me that you were snogging while on duty? In the presence of your charges? Mary Poppins, I expected more perfection from you."

"I beg your pardon! I certainly do _not _'snog' anyone. And it certainly wasn't _planned_ like that. After all, I had no idea that Bert was in love with me until the second he told me…and _kissed_ me. "

"It's my fault," Bert piped in. "With the memory loss, 'ow could we know that we weren't s'posed to know each other?"

"I can't figure out how you managed to find each other again," Lydia Alden finally spoke.

Mary explained her theory: She and Bert had known each other for many years, and knew each other so well that even magic couldn't remove some memories. The memories and associations with each other had run so deep, that by recognizing certain traits, such as the chimney sweep brush or a parrot umbrella, a memory would be triggered. With a natural curiosity, the two would begin a conversation, and there would be natural attraction. They were, in fact, the same people, and bound to feel the same physical attraction to each other. A kiss and a confession of love would break the spell and their memories would be returned, as they had.

When Mary was finished, she took a breath, and then glanced at Bert, who pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her back. He leaned his head against hers as they waited for the Elders to respond.

"Mary Poppins," Florence Waverly began slowly. It appeared that even she wasn't sure how to respond. "You impress me with your intellect and your dedication to this man as well as your duty. You're incredibly perceptive about how magic works, and you're still so young. We should have known that our magic wouldn't work against someone whose measurement describes her as 'Practically Perfect in Every Way'. It's also clear that no magic can keep a love like yours apart."

Mary wasn't sure if she was hearing correctly. She glanced up at Bert. He looked equally dumbfounded.

"What Madame Waverly means, Miss Poppins, Mr. Alfred, is that we will not try to separate you two again," Lydia Alden said. "I suppose it also means that if your original request is still desired, then permission is granted."

Bert immediately hugged Mary tightly, before she even registered what Madame Alden had told them. He kissed her lips and then gave her another tight squeeze.

"Mr. Alfred, I suggest you make use of that box in your pocket, before the Elders change their mind," Madame Waverly said.

Bert stared at them for a minute, then patted his pocket, and pulled out a small box. He opened it for Mary, and she gasped when she saw it was a diamond ring.

"_Bert! _How did you…? How could you afford this?" Mary asked, taking the box and holding it delicately in her gloved hands.

"I saved every pound I could afford, since the first day I met you," Bert told her earnestly.

Mary gasped. "_Bert!"_

"You remember the first day we met? In the park, by the stream with your first children. I was drawing. I thought you were simply the most gorgeous woman in the world. You were sweet, proper, proud, very English, and perfect. I went 'ome and told me parents I met the most beautiful girl in the park and I was gonna marry her."

Mary's eyes grew wider. "You started saving then?"

Bert grinned. "Every pound from that day on that didn't need to be spent on food and rent, went into a box under me bed."

"Bert, you're the sweetest man in the world, and I adore you," Mary said, shaking her head in disbelief. She kissed him.

Bert took her hands, and then descended to his knee. "Mary Poppins, I've been dreaming of you since that first day I met you. You're all I want in the world and I love you with all me 'eart. Marry me."

"Oh goodness, of course I'll marry you, Bert," Mary said, pulling him back up to hug him. She pulled off her glove on her left hand and placed her hand in his. It was the first time their hands had ever touched skin to skin. The sensation caught their breath for a moment, as they realized the intimacy of this touch. He kissed her hand. He removed the ring from the box, and placed it on her finger.

She kissed his lips, and their passion was only interrupted by quiet applause from the Elders' table.

"Mary Poppins, you're the first of the nannies to get married. You may marry as soon as you finish your current assignment at the Norrington residence. Please let us know as soon as you decide on a date, and a location. We all would be glad to attend," Madame Waverly said.

"Oh, I will for sure!" Mary said, still feeling the euphoria that she actually was going to marry Bert, after loving him for so long. _They had succeeded, they had overcome the odds._

"There is still the matter of your future assignments, Mary," Madame Alden said. "I think it couldn't hurt to let you live with your husband, except in extreme cases, where a live-in nanny is required."

Mary smiled. "Of course, I'll do anything!"

"There is yet another matter," Madame Waverly said. "This isn't as simple. There is the fact that you do not age, and you cannot die, and Bert, as it happens, is mortal."

Mary's smile faded.

"So there would be a day when you, Mary, would look as you do now, and Bert would be very old, and one day, he would die."

Mary's hands covered her horrified gasp and she hugged Bert.

"To your luck, there is a solution. If Bert agrees, we could recruit him to work for us, and grant him eternal life to share with you. He would remain the jack-of-all-trades he is, and his job would change from day to day, depending on where you might need his assistance. And he would be granted a significant raise in wages. That is, if he agrees to immortality and to working for us."

"Bert, do it, _please!"_ Mary begged, not letting him go. "I can't bear to live without you…"

Bert nodded. "Anything for 'er. Anything to be with 'er."

"Excellent. The matter is settled. That spell will be cast on the day of the wedding."

Mary and Bert thanked them excessively, and were sent back to the park to pick up Emma and Lucy. The children noticed a significant improvement in their nanny's mood, and her friend's as well, as they followed the newly engaged couple home.

At the steps to the Norrington residence, Emma and Lucy skipped inside, leaving Mary alone with Bert. She kissed him. "Thank you, darling. For everything. I shall see you tomorrow, I expect?"

"Every day for the rest of…forever," he said. He hugged her, and then walked back to the park, singing a familiar tune.

"Chim chiminey chim chiminey chim-chim cheree, when you're with a sweep, you're in glad company…"

She smiled, touched her ring through her gloved hand and entered the house.


	6. Chapter 6 The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mary Poppins, Bert, Uncle Albert, Mrs. Corry, or George, Winifred, Jane and Michael Banks. I do however, own this wedding!

**Author's Note: **Really people? No reviews? I don't think I'm asking for too much. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Wedding<strong>

Mary woke on a sunny summer morning. Today was the day. Mary smiled, and rose from her bed. She had been staying at Uncle Albert's townhouse since she left the Norringtons the week previous. She glanced into the mirror, admiring her reflection. Her long dark curls fell past her shoulders, and she ran her fingers through them. Bert loved her hair, and always expressed his desire to see her with her hair down. _Tonight he will, _she thought.

She smiled, though she was unsure about how she felt about today's big change. She was so happy to be marrying Bert, but she felt a little guilty to be doing something for her own happiness, instead of focusing exclusively on the happiness of the families she was assigned to.

She wrapped her hair into her usual bun, and then turned to the closet. Beside her plain skirts, blouses, and coats was a long white gown. She retrieved the gown, white hose, and white shoes. She laughed at how odd the beautiful dress looked next to her usual prim and proper attire. _Maybe I should just wear a skirt, blouse and coat to the wedding,_ she thought for a moment, before shoving the idea from her mind. This was the dress she'd picked out. It was beautiful, and she was sure that Bert would love it. She was sure Bert would love her in whatever she wore, or didn't wear.

She zipped up the dress, and again admired her reflection. She was surely Mary Poppins from the shoulders up, but she wasn't sure about further down. She was showing more skin than she ever had in her life. For the first time, she felt modest and had the desire to cover up her chest and arms. There was a fair amount of décolletage showing with this low, square-cut neckline. At least there were lacy straps holding up the dress, so she didn't feel completely naked. She had to admit that she looked beautiful, though different. The dress was perfectly cut to suit her figure, with a tight bodice, a lacy sash tied in the back, and a very long lacy white train. She picked up her veil and descended the staircase.

"Mary Poppins, you look abso-bloomin'-lutely beautiful," Uncle Albert said.

"Thank you, Uncle Albert," she said, blushing.

"You're gonna stop Bert dead in his tracks."

"I hope not," she giggled. "But I do hope he likes it."

Uncle Albert drove Mary to the park and escorted her down a familiar path to the gazebo she'd once created on a date with Bert. This is where she'd picked to marry him. She would walk across the bridge to meet Bert and marry him in the gazebo. She had only invited a few guests – the Elders, Mrs. Corry, and Uncle Albert. When she arrived in the clearing, she saw that there were many more people there. She was also surprised to see the gazebo, the bridge, and the surrounding clearing was completely adorned with flowers of all colors. It looked like a dream garden, undoubtedly the most beautiful place on earth.

"Mary Poppins!" a pair voices called to her.

Her face lit up when she saw that Jane and Michael Banks were running at her, and threw their arms around her waist. She hadn't the energy to scold them for nearly knocking her over.

"Mary Poppins, Bert invited us!" Michael was saying.

"You look _beautiful, _Mary Poppins," Jane said.

"I'm so pleased to see you both! Are your parents here?" she asked.

The children pointed over to the seats near the gazebo. George and Winifred Banks waved, smiling.

"Mary Poppins!" two other children's voices called to her, and suddenly Emma and Lucy Norrington were at her side. They hugged her.

"I'm so happy you're marrying Bert, Mary Poppins," Lucy said. "Bert invited our family. Our parents were happy to attend as well. You did so much for us."

She had indeed brought the Norrington family back together. Emma and Lucy's parents had taken example from Mary and Bert's love, noticing that if Mary Poppins had enough love in her heart to care for a husband and two children, so could they. They'd had a change of heart, and Mary had left them the week previous, content that the family would stay "practically perfect".

The children left her side, and she prepared herself to walk across the bridge. She put on her veil, and then heard the wedding march. She took her purple and pink roses and made her way to the end of the bridge.

She beamed at everyone she saw. They were all here because they loved her and wanted to see her happy with Bert. _How sweet,_ she thought. Then she raised her eyes to the gazebo. Bert was there, looking as dashing as ever, with his stylish and proper black suit. Her eyes locked with his, and he smiled. She grinned and felt her heart flutter.

Bert clutched a column in the gazebo, trying to stay upright. He knew that his Mary was beautiful, but suddenly there was this angel walking toward him, the most gorgeous woman in the world. He wanted to run to her, and pull her into his arms. He couldn't wait to kiss her and hold her in that dress.

The bridge was short, thank goodness, because soon Mary was at his side. He reached for her hand, and squeezed it. He couldn't stop himself; he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"Oh, _Bert_," she whispered, laughing.

He kissed her cheek and turned to face the starlighter appointed to perform the ceremony. Bert really was a genius, Mary thought, for asking one of the stars from heaven to marry them.

"Anything can happen if you let it," Bert whispered into her hair.

"I remember, Bert," she smiled.

They exchanged vows, and then they were pronounced husband and wife. Bert again wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her passionately. The world around them disappeared as they melted into each other. He kissed her lips, her chin, her cheeks, her forehead…before coming back to reality and applause from their guests.

"I love you always and forever, Mary," Bert said.

"I love you too, darling," she said.

Florence Waverly stepped forward to the happy couple. "Are you ready for the immortality spell?" she whispered. Mary glanced at Bert, who nodded. "Mary Poppins, do you know the incantation?"

Mary nodded. She turned to face Bert. "With this kiss, I give you eternal life to share with me. You shall not hurt, become ill, age, or die. We shall live together, forever, unless we decide together that we are tired of living, once we feel our duties to the world are done. So with this kiss, my darling husband Bert, we are together forever."

She kissed him on the lips, pouring love, strength, happiness, health, joy, and youth into him.

When they parted, he grinned. "That one felt different," he said. "More powerful."

"Because it was, Bert," she laughed. "Now you'll be with me always."

Florence Waverly smiled. "Unless you decide together that you'd like to die. Then you should write to me, and that night when you go to bed, you will die in each other's arms. We'd take you away together. It's happened before. Not in the same situation, of course, but it works. If you fall out of love, which I don't expect that you will, simply write to me and ask to be separated, and Bert will go back to being mortal, and go back to a normal life, and you, Mary, will continue your duty, as always."

Mary and Bert nodded and hugged each other.

"There's one more thing, Mary Poppins," Madame Waverly said. "Bert's new contract with us has earned him quite a large paycheck. It's enough to buy you a lovely townhouse in London, with all the furnishings. The Elders thought it would be a nice wedding gift for our favorite nanny and her new husband." Madame Waverly handed her a piece of parchment with the address.

Mary and Bert thanked her, and then walked across the bridge to mingle with their guests.

"I dreamed of this, Mary," he said. "I saved money to buy you a ring, but never expected that I'd actually win your 'eart."

"Oh, Bert. You _did _win my heart, and now I'm all yours," she said.

He hugged her tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well awwwww. One more chapter to go! The Epilogue!


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nothing.

**Author's Note: **Um this chapter MAY be rated T. Don't worry, nothing explicit. It is their wedding night after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Bert, this house is so lovely," Mary said, as the carriage stopped in front of their new townhouse.

"And to think, it's ours, Mary," he said, as he helped her out of the carriage. "Welcome home, Mary."

She grinned and stared up at the two story house. "I've never had a real home before. Oh, _Bert_…"

He kissed her cheek, and swept her off her feet, carrying her up the front porch steps, and across the threshold. He set her down in the middle of their sitting room. The house was fully furnished to match both of their tastes – prim and proper for Mary, with touches of creativity and art for Bert.

"It's so perfect for us, Bert," she said, admiring some of the art framed on the wall.

"Practically perfect," he said, correcting her.

"Why not completely perfect?" she asked.

He grinned and then kissed her passionately, not answering her question. They sat on their sofa, wrapped in each other. She removed her veil and her shoes. Bert moved over her, his chest hovering over from hers.

"I love you, Mary Poppins," he said, before kissing her again. He moved his hands up to her hair, pulling out bobby pin after bobby pin. She realized what he was doing, and helped along the process. Soon her long dark curls fell past her shoulders, and Bert gasped at his gorgeous bride, seeing her as he'd never seen her before.

"You…are…beautiful," Bert told her, breathless.

"You're quite handsome yourself, Bert," she giggled.

He picked her up again, and carried her up the stairs. An open doorway led to their bedroom. Bert sent Mary gently on their bed. The comforter was Mary's favorite color blue.

Mary was going to comment that the Elders knew them very well, but she didn't have time, or want to ruin the moment. Bert didn't waste any time pulling off his jacket and sitting next to her to kiss her again. He reached around her to unzip her dress. She slipped it off, and placed it over the chair next to their bed. Bert kissed her again, and laid her down. He unbuttoned his shirt, and removed it, letting it fall to the floor. He did the same with his trousers.

Mary laid beneath him, in nothing but a corset and her bloomers. She scolded herself for feeling modest when she wore her wedding dress. She felt much more self-conscious now. The love of her life was about to remove the last bit of clothing she wore. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"Are you nervous, love?" he whispered as he kissed her. She nodded. "You know that I love you and there's nothin' that could 'appen tonight to make me love you any less. You're wonderful."

"I know, Bert. I love you so," she said.

He kissed her again, and then reached for the clasps on her corset. He opened her corset, and ran his hands over every inch of her skin. She closed her eyes to take in the heaven of his touch. He worked off his underwear and hers, and wrapped his arms around her. He placed kisses on parts of her body – her lips, neck, chest, stomach, thighs, and back up to her lips again. "You're stunning, my Mary," he whispered. "And I love you with all me 'eart."

**THE END.**


End file.
